Amelia
Amelia is a major character and the main antagonist in the fifth Dark Parables game, The Final Cinderella. She is the wife of Geppetto and the mother of Pinocchio. She resides in a castle deep in the Mirror World. History Amelia was a magic user and seamstress chosen by the Maiden Goddess as a Godmother and bestowed the task of finding and helping Cinderellas all around the world with the Magic Glass Wand. She helped multiple Cinderellas during her tenure as a Godmother. While helping the princess Shan Mao unite with her prince, Amelia caught the eye of a simple woodcarver, Geppetto. The two met and fell in love. Together, they helped the Order of the Red Riding Hood Sisters. Geppetto helped build the Sisters' hideout, while Amelia sewed them fabulous robes that could block all animals from detecting their scents. One day, Amelia brought Geppetto cursed wood from Evil Trees within the Forbidden Grove, a place where the wood is tainted by the dead. Since Geppetto was a pure-hearted man, the puppet he made from the wood, Pinocchio, came to life. Amelia and Geppetto treated Pinocchio as their son, but the villagers were afraid of him. Geppetto resolved to build his son a golem-like protector and returned to the Forbidden Grove. However, his time spent in the area corrupted him and he began building more and more sentient puppets. As a result, the villagers grew more wary. Amelia left on Godmother duties and while she was away, the villagers burned her husband at the stake. Grief stricken, she blamed Pinocchio for Geppetto's death and resolved to revive him by transplanting his soul into a puppet. The Maiden Goddess saw Amelia's corruption and took the Magic Glass Wand from her, ending the procession of Godmothers. Amelia resolved to revive Geppetto using the Soul Necklace and sacrificing the soul of a Cinderella. She manipulated Pinocchio into help her with the task. She would invite prospective girls to a ball, then deliver her cursed ballgowns to them in the disguise of a kind old woman. If a girl was not Cinderella, she would turn to glass when the clock struck 12 at the ball. The Glass Maidens were then collected and kept in a garden of sorts within the Mirror World. However, at one of these balls, one of the girls managed to escape without turning to glass. Amelia could sense that this girl might be the Cinderella she'd been looking for. She hunted the girl down and abducted her, even though the girl was working with a world-famous Fairytale Detective at the time. Amelia even used the detective to help her acquire the Glass Slippers she needed to make her dreams a reality. With Cinderella and the Soul Necklace in hand, Amelia cast her spells and revived her husband's soul inside a puppet that looked exactly like him. However, the Puppet Master that returned to her was not the Geppetto she'd loved. He cast her aside, injuring her and stealing the Soul Necklace from her. Amelia retreated, heartbroken. She was found by the Fairytale Detective, hiding in a wardrobe and succumbing to her wounds. Before dying, Amelia apologized and explained that she only wanted to revive her beloved husband. She pleaded with the detective to put an end to the Puppet Master, then passed away quietly. After the Puppet Master's defeat, Geppetto's soul was free from the corruption caused by the Evil Tree. Amelia's soul reunited with his and, together, they used their magic to give their son, Pinocchio, a real body. A statue was later erected by their son in their honor. Powers and Abilities * Godmother Magic:'' ''When she was a Godmother, Amelia used the Magic Glass Wand and her own powers to create beautiful, magical clothes for Cinderellas. She could also help them in other ways. However, when she became corrupted, Amelia lost the Glass Wand and her powers turned dark. * Dark Magic: Amelia is still a witch with powerful magical abilities. She now chooses to use these abilities for evil, rather than good. She uses this magic to make cursed clothing and shoes, control vines, generate poisonous smoke, teleport, open portals, and cast other menacing spells. * Cinderella Detector: Amelia lost her ability to innately sense Cinderellas when the Maiden Goddess took away her powers. However, Amelia made a Cinderella Detector and placed it inside her son, Pinocchio. This, along with her cursed clothing, helps Amelia search for the last Cinderella. * Mirrors: '''Amelia resides in the Mirror World and has the ability to turn regular mirrors into portals. She can also spy on people through mirrors. * '''Puppetry: Amelia has full control over Geppetto's leftover puppets, excluding Pinocchio and the Wooden Beast. * Longevity:'' ''Amelia lived much longer than any human. Quotes * "Prove your worth to me and go save her." * "Shan is one of the kindest and most pure-hearted girls I know." * "Oh my love, why did you leave me?" * "Pinocchio, Your father died because of you!" * "The Final Cinderella, I'll find you tonight." * "Cinderella is nearby. Once I capture her, I'll revive you, my love." * "Thank you, Pinocchio." * "Your Cinderella detector tells me that this girl is "Cinderella"." * "Now, I can sacrifice her and revive my husband." * "Goodbye, Detective!" * "Spirits, heed my call. Accept this pure Cinderella soul. Restore my beloved to this mortal realm." * "Geppetto...my love...You're back!" * "Please, love, don't do this." * "I'm sorry - all I wanted was to revive my husband." * "He was a good man, you know, before he was corrupted by the Evil Trees and turned into the Puppet Master." * "Everything's turned out fine in the end." * "Now, we can be together forever." Galleries Character= oriental amelia meet 1.jpg|Meeting Amelia oriental amelia meeting.jpg|Meeting Amelia oriental cottage interior.jpg|Amelia in Her Cottage amelia blazing temple.jpg|Amelia in the Blazing Temple amelia using wand.jpg|Amelia Using Magic Glass Wand Amelia and shan.jpg|Amelia and Shan Amelia mirror image.jpg|Amelia in the Mirror amelia steps out.jpg|Amelia Steps Out of the Mirror Amelia balcony.jpg|Amelia on the Balcony amelia cinderella candidates.jpg|Amelia Looks Over the Candidates Amelia katherine ball.jpg|Amelia Senses Cinderella amelia front door.jpg|Amelia's Silhouette Through the Mansion Door Amelia reflection cabinet.jpg|Amelia Reflected in the Cabinet Mirrors dressing room amelia.jpg|Amelia Reflected in Dressing Room Mirror amelia bursts forth.jpg|Amelia Bursts Out of the Mirror Portal Amelia takes katherine.jpg|Amelia Takes Katherine mirror pool image 1.jpg|A Flashback at the Thermae amelia red glow.jpg|Amelia's Eyes Glowing amelia katherine window.jpg|Amelia Pulls Katherine from the Window amelia takes cinderella.jpg|Amelia Nabs Cinderella katherine amelia far.jpg|Amelia Has Katherine amelia speaks.jpg|Amelia Speaks amelia magic.jpg|Amelia Uses Her Magic spirits heed my call.jpg|"Spirits Heed My Call!" amelia geppetto back.jpg|"You're Back!" geppetto attacks amelia.jpg|Attacked by Geppetto amelia wounded.jpg|Amelia Wounded amelia leaving portal.jpg|Amelia Leaves Mirror World amelia apologizes.jpg|Amelia Explains amelia death.jpg|Amelia Passes Away mirror pool image 2.jpg|Mirror Pool Flashback #2 Geppetto amelia reunited.jpg|Reunited with Geppetto We must save our son.jpg|"We Must Save Our Son" |-|Depictions= amelia family picture.jpg|Family Photo Found on Mansion Grounds fountain family statue.jpg|Family Statue Along Fountain Walk Geppetto amelia portrait.jpg|Family Portrait geppetto amelia figures.jpg|Amelia and Geppetto Figurines godmother tree.jpg|Godmother Tree Amelia geppetto statue.jpg|Statue of Amelia and Geppetto Godmother gem.jpg|"The Evil Godmother" Parable Gem amelia parable image.jpg|Amelia Parable Photo pinocchio photo lm.jpg|Image of Geppetto, Pinocchio and Amelia from "The Little Mermaid" |-|Locations= mirror amelia castle.jpg|Amelia's Castle in the Mirror World godmother sewing.jpg|Amelia's Sewing Room puppet workroom.jpg|Amelia's Workroom dress room.jpg|Amelia's Poison Workshop cottage.jpg|Amelia's Cottage in the East oriental cottage kitchen.jpg|Amelia's Kitchen oriental cottage bedroom.jpg|Bedroom in Amelia's Cottage |-|Other Images= amelia concept.jpg|Amelia Concept Art amelia books.jpg|Amelia's Research Amelia pinocchio note.jpg|Letter to Pinocchio godmother sewing hos.jpg|Amelia's Work on the Red Riding Hood Robes amelia crystal ball.jpg|Amelia's Crystal Ball Dark-parables-the-final-cinderella-ce hero-carousel.jpg|Amelia in Promotional Image Category:Characters Category:Godmothers Category:Antagonists